


BOGUS!

by missworld



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld/pseuds/missworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of the Candy Kingdom are facing what could be the most dramatic breakup they've ever witnessed.</p><p> Finn and Jake take it upon themselves to save the day because they're nosey as Hell and seriously would not have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE: The dramatic introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do NOT own Adventure Time, it's characters or anything in this story associated with it.
> 
> This is a fan fiction. "FAN FICTION". It's in the name.
> 
> (Also, Idk if it's Bonne Bell or Bonnebel so I just went with the second one. Sorry about that.)

"Marceline, you're being absolutely ridiculous!" Bonnebel marched out of the room as Marceline floated behind her, holding up her bass guitar.

"Am I really? Am I REALLY being ridiculous?!" 

A familiar tune began to play out as Marceline strummed the strings. Bonnebel's eyes widened and she turned around in complete annoyance.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN, BEING MELODRAMATIC! GIVE IT A REST!"

"You just like to pretend everything is okay, don't you? Okay without me ruining it for you with reality. Okay believing we're doing fine when we're not!" Another strum sounded and Marceline's eyes grew red. She glared at Bonnebel.

"You thrive on lying, don't you?"

Bonnebel looked away, placing a palm to her forhead. Guilt began to sink into the pit of her stomach and it only got worse as the bass got louder and louder.

Marceline was looking up as she floated towards the ceiling, humming something out. Before she could even sing anything, Bonnebel said quietly,  
"You're really ruthless, Marcy."

Then she walked out, leaving Marceline to watch her leave. Marceline followed her through the door as Bonnebel said quietly, "What is it? I thought I hurt you. I'm a horrible person, right? Why are you following someone like me?"

"I don't think you're that bad,"

Bonnebel began to walk further and further away through the cave Marceline lived in, and as soon as she made it outside, she tried to whistle but an arm yanked her back.  
"I'm sorry I got out of line. It's just that...,"

"It's just nothing! I told you I was sorry all year long, I felt guilty for what I did and I had to let that hang over me through every person I talked to, because you like to act like you're this painful reminder that I made a huge mistake, and I broke you."

She yanked her arm free from Marceline's grip and tried to whistle again but couldn't. Instead she only clenched her fists.

"I broke the poor already broken Marceline," she said quietly, her voice filled with venom. Marceline stared at Bonnebel in disbelief as she continued, "I tried to make up for what I did and put the pieces back but you keep taking them apart. You keep telling me that we're friends but every single time I try to see you, you act like I'm this monster."

"Hold on! Bonnebel! That's ridiculous, I didn't-" 

"YOU'RE the one with FANGS," Bonnebel shouted, jabbing Marceline in the chest. They both got quiet as they looked down.

Marceline put her hand over the bruise forming and Bonnebel turned back around, whistling, though it sounded shakey.

A gigantic bird came to her side.

Marceline strummed her bass again as she floated back to her house.

"I'm the one with fangs...," she said quietly. She laughed sarcastically. "All you are is self absorbed with your own point of view. You don't get that just being around you hurts so much. I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Bonnebel looked over her shoulder and saw Marceline floating farther away. She sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marcy. Just go get some sleep. I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

Marceline shook her head, unable to think clearly. 

The only thing she could do was keep going forward, for today had already been too much, and that argument was the tip of an already bitter iceberg.

"I'm sorry that I even exist," She said, before disappearing into the night.


	2. PART TWO: The Finn-man and Jake-dude save the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which crap hits the fan in the worst of ways and Finn can't just mind his own business for the life of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Adventure Time.

"Finn! Finn, get up! Finn I need to talk to you!" Bonnebel was banging on the treehouse door. Jake answered the door, irritated. 

"HEY now. That's an antique door. You gotta be more careful with it."

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm, Jake. I need to speak with Finn."

"He isn't here right now."

Bonnebel's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

Jake stroked his chin, stretching upwards towards the ceiling for a bit before coming back down. He pointed left outside, behind Bonnebel.

"He's with his girlfriend, yo."

"Oh... flame princess." Bonnebel looked down but Jake misread her expression and shook his head.

"Oh no you don't. I thought we discussed that they were a thing, and that you'd leave-"

"That's not it, Jake. It's Marceline."

Jake looked interested now. He moved aside as Bonnebel walked in and he shut the door.

"Marceline? What about her?"

"I...don't know what to do anymore," she said quietly. Jake pulled out a chair for Bonnebel at the diningroom table and he sat in the one opposite of hers.

"What do you mean?" 

He leaned forward on his elbows as she lifted her hands and took in a breath.

"Marceline's too clingy... She doesn't know how to let go. What's done is done, Jake. I can't change who I am."

"Oooooh, I see. She's giving you a hard time, huh?"

Bonnebel nodded. "Yeah.. I know I messed up in a huge huge way but that was last year. I'm ready to move on and she should be, too. All she does is dwell on it and I tried to help her but I just don't know how. I tell her I'm sorry but it's never enough."

Jake nodded, sipping from a coffee cup. Bonnebel rose an eyebrow as he gave her a thumbs up.

"You need marriage counseling." 

Bonnebel let out a loud groan as she threw her head back and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't want to be associated with her like that anym-"

"Chill, chill. I meant that in a friend way."

Bonnebel rose an eyebrow at Jake as she tilted her head. 

" 'friend' marriage counseling?"

"Sure! Finn and I needed it once and our bromantic life has been great ever since!"

"But.... but you're with Ranicorn, aren't you...?"

Jake shook his head in slight irritation.

"FRIEND marriage counseling. Let me emphasize the word FRIEND. Ranicorn is my lady love, but Finn is my bro. Have you ever heard of the word 'brotp'?"

Bonnebel shook her head slowly. "I can't say that I have."

"Well it's a ship. Do you know what a ship is?"

"Isn't that a boat?"

Jake laughed, slapping his hand on the table. He wiped a tear from his eye. 

"You have alot to learn. Don't worry about it though your man Jake's got you covered."  
\----  
"I still think this is some uncool beans, dude," 

Finn sat between Marceline and Bonnebel on a very cliche looking therapist couch, of which name I can't remember. 

He inhaled, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly before glancing over at Marceline.

"What's going on?"

"Jake brought us here for some marriage counseling because Bonnie over there can't keep our business between us like a normal human being!"

"THAT'S NONSENSE, MARCELINE! NEITHER OF US ARE HUMAN ANYWAYS!"

"OH, is that it?? I'm a monster, right?! REMEMBER," Marceline stood up and lurched over Bonnie as she pointed to her teeth. "I'M the one with FANGS!"

"LADIES. LADIES, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN."

Jake walked in with a notebook. He adjusted his glasses.

Everyone looked over at him with uncomfortable expressions. None more than Finn, who was wedged between Marceline's boobs and Bonnebel's cheek.

"Alright, now that you're all looking this way I'd like to address myself as Jake Thedog, and today I will be your therapist."

"Dude, this is counseling!" Finn whispered. Jake cleared his throat.

"Today I'll be your counselor."

Finn gave him a thumbs up and Jake returned it. Marceline rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch, blowing her bangs upward. Bonnebel made an extra effort not to look at her as she faced away, leaning into her palm, and Finn was awkwardly squished between the two, cheeks slightly pink.

"What is this game?" Bemo walked through the room, looking up at everyone.

"Are we playing pictionary?" He pointed to Jake's notepad. "I want to play!"

"No, Bemo. We're dealing with some serious bizz right now."

Bemo put his hand to his cheek in thought. "serious bizz? What of?"

"You see, Marceline over there is all up in Bonnebel's bubblegum-"

"HEY!" Both girls shouted, faces red as they stared at him with their jaws dropped.

"-and Bonnie doesn't know how to be cool as a cucumber about it."

"Cool as a...." She clenched her fists, standing upright. "I AM COOL AS A CUCUMBER. I HAVE BEEN COOL ABOUT IT. SHE WON'T LET GO."

"OH, LIKE YOU'RE SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAVE TO CLING TO YOU!" Marceline shouted. Jake pushed Bonnie back down and scribbled some things down in the notepad.

"Okay, okay....cool.... cucmber.... won't let go.....,"

Finn tapped Jake on the shoulder as the two girls continued arguing. He whispered,  
"It doesn't look like this whole counseling thing is working out right. Can't we just let them make up on their own?"

"Nonsense, it's working perfectly."

Jake pointed to Bonnebel choking Marceline as Marceline pulled her hair. They both made gagging sounds.

"The first step to healing is getting all that anger out. They'll be good as new tomorrow, watch."

Finn nodded, still unsure. He dodged a fist and stepped back a few steps with his arms crossed.

"I guess so....,"

Jake put his arm around Finn's shoulders.

"Come on, man. Let's leave them to their peace."

They walked through the door as Finn looked over his shoulder and as they made it outside the sound of glass breaking alarmed Finn. He jumped and tried to run back but Jake wrapped his arm around him, coiling it like a rope.

"Peace, man. Peace."


	3. PART THREE: Some things are not meant to be fixed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Finn and Jake are making things worse than they actually are, Bubblegum is not getting the respect she deserves and Marceline is acting like a big vampire baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Adventure T... do I have to write these for every chapter?
> 
> I still don't own Adventure Time, duh.
> 
> If I don't have to write these for every single chapter I am going to feel so stupid.

"So what you're saying is, I didn't move on because we never had closure?"

"That's right." Jake scribbled some more things in this notepad as Marceline floated around her livingroom.

"But I got plenty of closure. She keeps playing with my head though. I can't take all this confusion anymore... it just really lumping sucks....,"

Jake stopped writing and looked up at Marceline. She was hunched over, floating beside her window with her head down. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean she's playing with your head?"

"I mean... there was this guy.... and she.... no, you'll think I'm being stupid."

"I promise you I won't. Now tell me so we can get this all out in the open."

Marceline turned around and started tugging her hair over her shoulder.

"While she was dating this guy she always talked to me and I felt like she still liked me. I know that's creepy and ridiculous but the way she looked at me made me miss her. I'm still upset over losing her, Jake. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Jake motioned for Marceline to sit beside him on her couch and he looked over at her, and said quietly, "What's done is done and if she liked you she'd say something. What you're feeling in your heart gut is nostalgia. You're missing her but she moved on,"

Marceline sighed, resting her elbows on her knees as her face was shadowed by her hair.

"I know that, Jake... but she still cuddles me sometimes,"

"..what?"

Marceline looked over at him. "Don't flip. She cuddled me a few months ago and I thought that meant she liked me but friends cuddle-"

"That's some messed up logic. That Bubblegum sure is whack sometimes. It's different if that's what's going on because she's enabling you to be clingy."

"WAIT! HEY, don't you tell her any of this-"

Jake stood up as Marceline yanked him back, eyes widened.

"JAKE! YOU CAN'T-"

"You wanna fix things with her or not?" Jake peeled Marceline's fingers from his arm.

"We're gonna solve this problem today. She's playing with your head, girl. You gotta face the problem and rip it off like a bandaid."

Marceline watched as Jake tipped his hat and walked through the cave,humming as he carried his notepad under his arm.

She was worried and mumbled a quiet "dude...,"  
\----  
"and that's why she's so mad at me,"

Bubblegum sighed, adjusting her goggles. A small explosion happened in a beaker as she dropped a colorful substance into it, and it began to foam up, and over the edge.

"We're like certain subatomic particles, Finn. We're so different that we can't mix."

"But Flame Princess and I are different. We mix well. Even if I have to wear oven mitts to hold her hand."

"No, Finn." Bonnebel closed her eyes and put her head down.

"I want us to be over. I'm not attracted to her like I used to be. Sometimes you can't fix relationships, you just have to let them end. That's part of growing up."

Finn's legs dangled off the counter as he strummed his fingers.

"You don't have to give up just because you're in some bad shizz. You two could talk it out and make up, like you did before, can't you?"

"No." Bonnebel took off her goggles and handed them to a small candy creature. It smiled and carried them away as she took off her lab coat. They walked into her bedroom where she made her way to her bed, plopping down on it, belly up.

"I feel like no one cares about my side of this. They all just want us to be together, but that's not what I want. I made a mistake. I know I did, and I feel the pain in my stomach every time I see her...," Bonnebel sat up and sighed, meeting eyes with Finn as he sat in a chair facing her.

"I can't be with her anymore. Why don't you all get that?"

Finn shrugged. "From what you said earlier, you still liked her."

"But I don't! I'm just attracted to her but that's not love!"

Bonnebel grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head.

"I'm not the same person I was when we were together! I changed and she won't see that!"

"Well, what is it, then?"

Finn sat cross legged as Bonnebel sat up and threw down the pillow. She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you attracted to her?"

Before Bonnie could say anything, Jake walked in and threw down his notepad.

"YOU HEAD PLAYER!"

Finn stood up as he and Bonnebel shouted "WHAT?!"

Jake pointed at Bubblegum.

"First you get jealous of Flame Princess and now you're playing uncool games with Marcy's head! She can't get over you if you don't keep your distance from her!"  
"THAT is IT!" Bonnebel shouted, throwing her arms up. "SEE?! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT. I'M BAD FOR NOT LOVING HER. I'M BAD FOR TRYING TO BE HER FRIEND! I'M JUST A HORRIBLE, AWFUL PERSON, AREN'T I?!"

"NO WAIT, BUBBLEGUM-" Finn shouted, but Jake interrupted him.

"YOU CAN'T CUDDLE YOUR EX AND THINK IT'S ALL COOL NOW BECAUSE IT'S NOT. SHE'S REALLY HURTING, BUBBLEGUM."

"SHE'S NOT MY EX! IT'S COMPLICATED AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!"

Bonnebel stormed off to another room and the peppermint butler walked in, glaring.

"You both leave. Now."

"We were already on our way." Jake shut his eyes as he puffed out his chest, walking through the door to the hallway.

Finn followed, before kneeling by the butler.

"Sorry about peebles, Peppermint. We're trying to fix some mad juju between her and Marcy."

The peppermint butler shook his head, before whispering back.

"There is nothing to fix. Marceline got caught in the mix of some confusion with Bubblegum and it hurts her greatly. It's not as simple as talking it out, Finn."

"Well,... why not?"

Finn looked down at the peppermint butler before he looked both ways. He leaned in and held up his hand whispering,

"The candy kingdom isn't so sweet on Marcy being.....you know.....,"

"A vampire?"

Peppermint Butler laughed. "Good heavens, no! A girl!"

They both got quiet and Jake shouted from the other side of the hallway.

"FINN! FINN WE GOTTA GO. WE'RE NOT WANTED IN THESE PARTS."

Finn stared at the butler and nodded as the butler frowned.

"I'm sorry, Finn. You'll have to leave now."


	4. PART FOUR: enter Peppermint Butler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which Finn feels somewhat enlightened thanks to Peppermint Butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I... still don't own this epic of time wasted.
> 
> I also don't own the term "epic of time wasted", that's an Avenged Sevenfold song.

The walk back to the treehouse was quiet for the most part.

Finn's eyes were widened and his mouth was shut and he couldn't say anything or think clearly.

He felt like he was traumatized, but that wasn't the right word.

He'd figure it out later.

Jake noticed after a good twenty minutes and looked up at him.

"Something's bothering you," he said, turning around to face Finn. "It's oozing off of you. What's up?"

"Nothing.....," Finn said quietly, looking at his shoes. Jake shook his head. "You're lying. Now spill the beans."

"I don't know if I can. I think I may have figured out what Bubblegum's deal is."

They both stood still for awhile as Finn stared blankly at nothing and Jake stared at Finn. After scratching his back, Jake asked "Are you gonna say it or what?"

"I think.....,"

He couldn't finish the sentence. It didn't feel right. He knew if Bubblegum wanted anyone to know, she'd say something herself. 

So Finn merely shook his head, holding up his hand.

"I shouldn't say it. This is her thing. She'll let us know herself in time... but I think....,"

His eyes met Jake's.

"This friendship marriage counseling bizz might not be just friendship."

A few moments of awkward silence past and the wind blew a tumbleweed by them. 

Jake blinked and Finn cleared his throat after a bit.

"So you mean.... this marriage counseling thing is actually just..."

"Yeah, man." 

Finn started walking again and Jake followed, scratching his head. 

"I kinda figured so but hearing you say it makes it sound more real. I mean I knew Marceline liked ladies but I thought Bonnebel was just playing games."

"That's real shady." Finn said quietly. 

Jake nodded. "Marceline has some legit reasons to be so sad about it. They need to talk it out and fix this mess."

"But Bubblegum doesn't wanna talk it out...,"

They walked past a group of ducks and they all flapped their wings and flew away as Finn and Jake's expressions remained blank.

"Well now we know why she never liked you back." Jake stopped walking and stretched his arms. Finn shut his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not cool, Jake. That is so not cool."  
\----------  
Soon night came and Marceline found herself floating around her house. 

She'd eaten all the red she had, but it wasn't enough.

Her mind was on overdrive and to be honest, all she wanted to do was pig out on some sweet carbs or something.  
Even though she swore she hated all things sweet these days.

She sighed as she floated to her bass. It was leaning against her wall and she picked it up, spinning around.

A small tune played out.

"I can't believe you did that to me," she said quietly.

She strummed a few notes and her windows shut. Her curtains were closed and the door was locked. She was sure no one was around and a small tear slipped down her face as she began to sing.

"I can't believe you were my sun, I can't believe I was so blind,

I lived over a thousand years but some things never heal in time,"

She played more notes as she floated on her back, eyes closed.

"You'll never be my candy queen, I'll never be your anything,

sometimes I feel so stupid for thinking that you were ever mine,"

Her voice eachoed through the house as she sang out a melody that sounded very upbeat.

Little did she know something outside could hear her secret serenade.

"Ladadadadadadaaaa... baba dadadada.... Ladadadadadaaaa.... bababa dadada.....,"

"Will I ever find someone to hold on,

to fix my heart before it's all gone...

is all this what I'm good for,

just your problem to ignore...

Ladadadadadaaaaa... baba dadadada.... Ladadadadadaaaa.... bababa dadada....,"  
-  
"Man. She's got it bad." Finn whispered. He crouched down in the bushes outside of Marcy's house with Peppermint Butler.

"You see? It's not as easy as talking it out. I told you that, Finn."

He dusted his suit and sighed as he stood up straight.

"Which is a shame because they used to get along so well. There's nothing we can do to change how it ended up."

"But that's some mad crap, though," Finn said, standing upright. He had leaves all over his shirt. They fell off as she took a few steps away from the window.

"It is, indeed, but trying to fix things with them isn't our place. Even if they are just friends, it's going to keep hurting her. Do you hear those pop punk acoustics?"

Peppermint Butler motioned towards the window dramatically.

"She's still hurting , but Bubblegum's not the bad one."

"I don't get why they can't be together," Finn said quietly. He followed as Peppermint Butler walked to the ends of the cave.

"Finn, sometimes things don't happen the way we want them to. There isn't much we can do to stop it, it just happens.

Eventually all you have is yourself and you need to be good on your own before you can be good with anyone else."

"But that's not it!" Finn argued. Peppermint Butler sighed as they walked through the sun.

"May we take the scenic route back to the candy kingdom, Finn? I have some things to explain to you."

They stopped walking again and Finn hesitated before nodding. "sure,"

"Okay. Close your eyes and hold onto my bowtie."

A firepit opened up and they fell through, into the chambers of the innermost parts of the nightosphere.

"I apologize. We can't have those candies listening in on what I'm about to explain to you. They all gossip and though they mean well, it's quite bothersome."

"Uh huh...," Finn jumped back as fire shot through a crack in the underground wall.

"This way. And watch your fingers, here. They will get chopped off if you're not careful!"

Finn went pale and ran to Peppermint Butler as they walked down a small gravel pathway. 

Some red demons passed by with brochures and tried to hand them to Finn but the butler only waved them away.

"But we're starting this program for condo estates," one said. The butler's eyes began to glow with his annoyance and they dropped a few as they bumped into eachother.

Finn picked one off the ground and flipped through it as he followed the peppermint butler.

"Sorry for all those distractions. The Nightosphere's demons are bothersome too but I prefer their company over the candies."

Finn nodded, throwing back the brochure.

"So why do they care if Marceline's a girl? Is that the main problem with them?"

Peppermint Butler sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. You see, it's not that they're homophobic...,"

"Like the blood disease?"

The peppermint butler turned around and gave Finn a look so stern that he finally understood why the demons feared him.

"Homophobic is a kind of phobia for homosexuals. The word you were thinking of was hemophiliac. Do you know what a homosexual is?"

Finn scratched his chin as he looked upwards in thought. Homosexual? Like... Like the label on milk? Like... a word that sounds like another word. Like...Like homosapien.

So homosexual probably meant...

"When they're both girls, yeah?"

Peppermint Butler nodded. "Both girls or both guys. Those feelings you have for Flame Princess and Jake has for Ranicorn are the same that people of the same gender sometimes have for eachother."

"Oh... well that's nothing bad,"

"Right, you are." There were screams in the distance and everything was on fire. Finn looked around as they walked on their path and demon businessmen carried their briefcases as they walked through their usual evening commute.

He sighed.

"But if that's not it... then what is it?"

"You see, Finn. The candy kingdom lives in fear. Bonnebel has to procreate to keep her legacy. Without her we'd have to deal with the likes of that terrible Lich or that horrible Ice King."  
"Procreate...," Finn's cheeks turned red. "You mean make babies?!"

"Yes. But Bonnebel continuously shows no interest in any of her suitors nor starting a royal family. She works herself hard and is constantly consumed in her responsibilities. So they're afraid that when she's gone, they'll get dictated." 

"I don't see what that has to do with Marceline though....,"

Peppermint Butler sighed. They walked past torture chambers and a demonic tennis court.

"They are pastel for the most part, but the candies aren't that bright. They think that the only way to have a family is with a male and a female and that it should be Bonnibel's top priority. What they're forgetting in their selfishness is that she has to be in love."

"Even if Bubblegum did love Marceline again, another thing between them is Marceline's insecurity. No matter how close Bonnebel gets, Marcy gets farther away. She shouldn't take all of her frustrations out on Bonnie. That's not a healthy friendship."

"Oh...," Finn stood still as Peppermint Butler pulled a lever and they shot down through the infernal fires of the Nightosphere's innermost walls. 

"You see, they did love eachother. They were in love but sometimes, Finn, love just doesn't work out and because of Marceline's background, she can't accept it. "

"Yeah.... I can sort of see that now."

They walked through some more corridors before Peppermint Butler opened a big door. Chains rustled as light seeped through, and there was fog everywhere. 

Peppermint Butler walked through as demons hissed behind them, and he brought Finn forward. 

Finn's hand was on his bowtie again.

They stepped into a seafoam green pin striped office and the hole in the wall disappeared. 

Finn looked at the same wall, shocked. He poked it in disbelief. Peppermint Butler adjusted his bow, casually.

"Until you can learn to be happy with yourself, you'll never be happy with anyone else. and though it's wrong, a lot of the time, apart of responsibility is upholding an image.

If one day they could work out, that would be great. But as her butler and a member of the underworld country club-"

"A member of what?!"

"-I think this is something they should figure out for themselves. However,"

His eyes lit up green as Finn stepped back.

"A little push in the right direction never killed anyone."


	5. PART FIVE: how to mend a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which Finn realizes he needs to leave his friends alone because their business is theirs, not his. 
> 
> Bubblegum wants her friend back but Marcy is a heart broken crybaby vampire.
> 
> What the Hell is going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing, nadda, nope, not today. Thank God, I suck at writing.

"Alright, day three of therapy."

Jake sat on a long stool in front of Finn, Marceline and Bubblegum on their long chair.

"Counseling!" Finn whispered. Jake nodded.

"Day three of counseling. Have you done your homework?"

"You didn't assign us any homework," Marceline said. Finn looked to the right to see Bonnebel opening a folder.

"Some of us are actually responsible enough to complete our assignments."

Finn ducked his head as Marceline hissed and Jake puffed out his chest, making himself bigger. In a low, low voice, he shouted "QUIET."

His hands were on his hips.

Everyone looked up at him as he grabbed the papers from Bubblegum. 

They were diagrams of the inventory stocked in candy kingdom's local shops. 

"Alright good, good... so that scarf I wanted to buy Ranicorn is still on sale."

Marceline rose an eyebrow as Jake tucked the paper away somewhere and switched back to his normal size.

"You made her do homework for a scarf?"

"It's a really pretty scarf, yo," Finn said excitedly.

Marceline sighed and looked away. "Whatever. I know you guys are trying but I feel like this counseling is counterproductive."

Bonnebel tugged at her pink hoodie until her hands were covered.

"I agree with Marceline. You tried but there's nothing to say anymore. I'd like to leave now."

"Not when we're making progress! Do you see that? You agreed with eachother and you know what that means?"

Bubblegum looked uneasy and she said slowly, "...progress?"

"HELLA!"

Jake started writing more things down in his notepad. Marceline floating towards him and yanked it away.

"What are you writing here, anyways?"

She looked at the page with a blank expression.

It was a list of groceries for Ranicorn, doodles of their kids, and what looked to be a really detailed sketch of Lumpy Space Princess dressed like a superhero.

"The frack is your deal with LSP?! What about our problems? You're supposed to HELP us!" Marceline threw down the notepad.

She looked over at Bonnie.

"I'm done trying when there's no point!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. 

"I played your game all year long. Here!" She yanked something off of her wrist and threw it down. Bubblegum gasped as it landed by her feet.

"I never want to see you again!"

Marceline darted through the door and left. Bubblegum leaned down and picked up what she threw. It was a small beaded bracelet. She curled her fingers around it and bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh....," She closed her grip while Finn ran after Marceline.

"That is just low....,"

Jake sighed, throwing down his "emotions beret".

"I knew I'd mess this up. I don't know jack about counseling."

Bonnibel shook her head.

"It's not all your fault. You tried, at least.... and I appreciate that, but....,"

She stood up, placing the bracelet in her pocket.

"It was going to be like this anyways. We all knew it. I'll see you tomorrow, Jake."  
-  
"MARCELINE!"

Finn banged on her door. Marceline locked her door and flipped off the lights.

"Go away, Finn."

"No! Just hear me out! PLEASE!"

He kept banging on the door and Marceline leaned against it.

"Finn, some things you just don't get, do you? I don't wanna talk about it so just drop it." 

She walked through her living room and Finn followed her pace as she shut her curtains.

"I talked to Peppermint Butler earlier! You have to hear me out!"

A shadow loomed through the curtains as two red dots began to glow. Finn stared as Marcelline merged through the wall.

"No means NO, FINN. LEAVE ME ALONE." She growled. Her claws were out and her teeth were sharp.

Finn looked at his hands in defeat before shouting "ALRIGHT. FINE! BE HURT! STAY HURT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I CARE ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING!  
IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T GET WHAT'S HAPPENING! AND I DON'T THINK IT'S FAIR. But YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

Tears slipped down his face as he scowled, marching away to the cave entrance.

"I think this whole problem is lumped up anyways."

Marceline watched him leave as she shouted "Hey... Hey, wait," 

But she couldn't bring herself to float any further as he walked away.

Something about his words stuck out and she didn't move. She couldn't breathe. Could he know?

Who told him, though?

-

"This is some mad jazz, Bubblegum." 

Peppermint Butler frowned as he held a lever. 

The candy person tied to it was possessed by an evil spirit and snapping at him. 

He boredly pulled the lever down as it boiled in firey lava and the shadows hissed but he turned away. 

He was truly too distracted to do any of his nightly business right now.

"I know I messed up but I wish someone would just try to see it my way... that's not asking too much, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is, Bubblegum." 

He sighed, following her as they walked to her throne. 

"You should have never gotten involved with someone like her anyways,"

Bonnibel clenched her fists and shrieked, flipping a table. 

"How can you say that?! Just because she's a VAMPIRE doesn't mean-"

"Someone emotionally fragile, BUBBLEGUM." Peppermint Butler's eyes sparkled as he yanked her forward by her shirt.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH UNDERWORLD CREATURES, PRINCESS."

Bubblegum's eyes widened and she gently pushed him off, laughing awkwardly.

"I know, I know... you're right....,"

"Yes. Yes I am." He hissed.

She walked away with her hands behind her back.

"How do I make this right? I don't want to be with her...you know.... but, I miss my friend,"

Peppermint Butler looked up at her understandingly.

"Well, I'd suggest some things but you're going to have to pull your weight with it and meet me halfway. 

This is only something you can fix but you'll need my help to get there"

Bubblegum became very stern. "I'm not welcome in the Nightosphere. Remember?"

"Oh no. I have better plans."


	6. PART SIX: friends till the end again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which they finally come to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: ... so yeah, still don't own Adventure Time.
> 
> I don't even write Adventure Time fanfiction, I have no idea where or why this one even came about.

The next few days were fairly calm.

Finn didn't talk to both Marceline and Bubblegum, and instead hung out with Jake and Bemo on the down low. 

They totally went to Tree Trunks' house and had some hella rad apple pie, and discussed some whacked out things like frisbee and extreme checkers.

Bubblegum had attended to her business as princess of the candy kingdom, and she masked her unease well for her associates. 

They all came and went and as they did, things rumbled through her head and gave her a real mucktruck of a headache.

She rubbed her forehead, wincing. Everything she had ever been told rang through her.

Marceline's songs, her responsibilities, the candy kingdom's people and their views, her legacy and even her creation that was supposed to fulfill that legacy.

Until of course, it became control happy and almost destroyed everyone, if it wasn't for Finn...

Then she thought of Flame Princess and Finn, and Jake and Ranicorn. 

Was it so easy to find someone she could connect with? Was it too hard to find the other particles in her ionic bond, where they could merge together and create some kind of super wicked awesome solution? 

Opposites attract, and that is always going to happen because of the magnetic field, and to her positive pole, there was one very very very VERY negative opposite, and she got irritated just thinking of her.

It used to hurt that they couldn't be together but she realized she was okay with it. 

With all of the work she had to do in protecting the candy kingdom, and finding answers to scientific mysteries, she wasn't so sure a relationship would be in her best interest.

When Marceline had her band, and they were close, everything seemed so much easier. Talking to her, following her to a cliff, talking to Guy, dealing with her tantrums because of Guy...

Having just a plain normal friendship with Marceline was always so difficult and that's all she wanted. 

No complications, no feelings, no sadness, none of that!

Bubblegum sat alone as she kept her hand on her head. Her headache wasn't going away. 

A donut walked over with a platter.

"Aspirin for m'lady?"

"Oh no... No, I'm good." Bubblegum lied. 

She winced knowing they knew, and walked to her room. "Please cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day. I am not feeling well."  
\----  
Marceline stood outside of Bubblegum's window, her bass in hand, as she looked down at the Peppermint Butler.

"Finn told me you said we had to sort this out ourselves, so like... why are you helping us?"

He looked up at her and shrugged.

"I may have changed my mind. I can do that you know."

Marceline floated to the side of Bubblegum's window, out of sight.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever....,"

She started strumming until she heard footsteps. Peeking over the edge she saw Bubblegum holding her head looking worn down.

Marceline's eyes widened and she looked down at the peppermint butler, struck with fear.

He gave her a thumbs up.

She nodded, slowly strumming out the tune.

Bubblegum yawned as she made her way to her bed. As she did she heard the slight sound of a guitar and groaned. 

She assumed she was hearing things and covered her head with a pillow, rolling over to her side.

"I can't believe you were my sun, I can't believe I was so blind,

I lived over a thousand years but some things never heal in time,"

The bags under her eyes got bigger as Bubblegum sighed, a low, deep, heavy sigh.

She sat up, completely annoyed. 

First she gets harassed for not being with Marceline, then she gets dragged into some ridiculous game of "friendship marriage counseling", and now just when she started to think about it again, here comes Marceline and her sad songs.

Marceline sang out quietly as she floated outside, a look of uncertainty on her face as the words spilled out. 

"You'll never be my candy queen, I'll never be your anything,

sometimes I feel so stupid for thinking that you were ever mine,"

"ENOUGH!" Bubblegum threw open her curtains and stared at Marceline with an expression not too unlike a deer caught in headlights. 

Marceline backed up.

"I AM TIRED OF ALL THIS HARASSMENT. I HEREBY BANISH-"

"HOLD ON, PEEBLES! WAIT!" The peppermint butler threw up his arms. 

Bubblegum looked down and gasped.

"PEPPERMINT BUTLER! What are you doing out there?!"

He looked back up at her. "I assisted Marceline! She wrote this song for you, and you should really try and hear her out."

"BUT PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" Bubblegum shouted, completely exhausted by this point. "I AM SO DONE WITH HEARING ANYONE OUT. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT THAT?!"

"BECAUSE!" Marceline shouted, zipping to the window sill.

"Because you can't just do this to me and not hear my side! Then you keep running away from me. I'm being crazy right now but you've played my head like a pinball machine, Bonnie! Just hear the rest of my song!"

The two girls stared at eachother for a really long time before Bubblegum shook her head.

"I don't want to feel more guilt than I already do Marceline. 

What I did was bad but we're older now, and I don't want to continue a friendship as unhealthy as this one."

She made a motion to shut her window but Marceline grabbed her hand.

Hesitating, she started to sing out, with a slight stutter.

"L-Ladadadadadadaaaa... baba dadadada.... Ladadadadadaaaa.... b-bababa dadada.....,"

Bubblegum frowned as Marceline flew through her window, strumming her bass again as she lowered her head and continued to sing. 

Bubblegum walked over and sat on her bed, rubbing her forehead. She's have to have a serious talk with the butler later. 

Music started strumming out as Marceline lifted her head to look straight at Bonnibel.

"All I wanted was to just

fix our friendship, not our love...

but you don't need me anymore,

so I should walk back out the door...,"

Marceline closed her eyes as she sang some more and from outside, Peppermint Butler nodded along. Footsteps sounded from behind him. 

He looked over to see Finn riding Jake like a horse as Jake marched through the grass.

"That's some pretty music I'm hearing. Did they make up?"

Peppermint Butler looked over at them. "Not quite yet. We haven't gotten to that verse."

From inside the sound of Marceline's voice began to echo through the walls.

As it did, everyone outside stared at the window and the candy creatures all listened in as the song progressed.

"I can't believe I was so rude, I can't believe I was so blind,

I lived over a thousand years, lost my manners in due time,"

"I wish we could go back to start, right before we fell apart,

Your love was all I thought I'd need but friendship means the world to me,"

Bubblegum blinked and looked up at Marceline, and she stared as something warm began to fill her chest. 

The song stated that Marceline was okay with being just friends, and she smiled as Marceline strummed out the last bit of the chorus, and they both sang along with it.

"Ladadadadadaaaaa... baba dadadada....,"

Bubblegum got up and walked over by Marceline as they grinned widely, finishing the song as Marceline put down her bass, against the wall.

"ENCORE!" Jake shouted from outside. They both looked over, surprised.

"What?!" Marceline shrieked.

Jake was at Bubblegum's window with Finn and Peppermint Butler on his back. They had...

"Where the glob did you find popcorn?!" Bubblegum asked. The popcorn started waving at Bubblegum as it laughed.

"I was just passing by, my Princess!"

Bubblegum darted to the window and swatted the popcorn man down, out of Finn's hands as she looked at him, horrified and confused.

"FINN, EVEN IF THEY LET YOU, YOU CANNOT EAT THE CANDY PEOPLE."

"Sorry, Peebs." He shrugged. 

The popcorn man looked back up to the window as he walked away and the Peppermint Butler sighed. There would be drama about that tomorrow but he could only handle so many things.

"So are you two friends yet?" Finn asked. Marceline nodded and Bonnibel smiled.

"Oh, Finn... We are, but it's going to be awhile before we're as close as we used to be."

He laughed, leaping through her window as he landed on the carpet.

"COOL BEANS!"

"HAHA, YEAH!" Jake morphed through the window and carried the Peppermint Butler along with him.

Marceline and Bubblegum looked at eachother and smiled, before Marceline's cheeks turned red and she looked away, frowning.

Bubblegum placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll work through this."

Marceline sighed, floating over to her bass guitar. "I know, but... I wrote another song. I'd like to play it for the candy people."

"Right now?" Bubblegum followed Marceline as she floated through the halls.

"But Marceline! So much is going on with the Sugarplum Festival next month, I don't think they'll have time to hear it!"

Marceline only kept floating by as she said quietly, "I just have to do this Bonnie. I'm going to keep all this ick inside my heart until I can get it out. Something's still bothering me."

Bubblegum watched as Marceline floated to the ceiling and strummed her guitar. The candy people didn't see her and only kept walking and mumbling amongst themselves. Bubblegum bit her fingernails in anticipation.

"Sorry I'm not by your definitions, sweet... I can't change who I am to what I want to be...."

A few of them started looking up and they continued to mumble among eachother as Marceline strummed out another tune.

"love is love and love is free, so why don't I deserve to be....,"

A walking doughnut was beside his friends, the gumballs, and they actually started thinking. 

As she sang out her song, a crowd of candy people gathered and Marceline soon had an audience full of them, and they all watched her in awe, some with tiny sugary tears in their eyes.

One came to Bubblegum and whispered quietly "She knows."

Bubblegum's expression got very serious. "Of course she knows. We both know."

It looked very troubled and a few of them winced, holding their heads. Marceline stopped playing and sighed, floating towards Bubblegum. She ruffled the candy person's cream-hair as she flew through the doorway, back to the other room.

"On behalf of the candy kingdom," A few knights said walking forward. Marceline watched them gather in front of her. 

"We are sorry. We did not think about your feelings. Just our own safety."

"Yeah....," Marceline threw her bass case over her shoulder. "That's uncool, dude but now it's whatever."

"We are honored to have you as Bubblegum's royal Prince."

The candy people started kneeling and Bubblegum facepalmed as Marceline laughed awkwardly.

"Don't start that again. I was just leaving."

They all sat up in confusion. Bubblegum chased Marceline back through her room.

"Wait! We have so much to discuss! We're friends now, Marcy!"

Marceline's shoulders slumped and she turned around slightly. 

"Thank you, Bonnibel, but I'm really tired. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

Bubblegum nodded as Marceline flew through the window, and she smiled as she waved. 

This was all she wanted and Marceline was frowning until she glanced back and saw Bubblegum talking to Peppermint Butler.

Then she smiled. She would be okay again one day. 

Even if it took all the world's red and another year to get a grip on herself, she knew that this step was a big one in the right direction.

She hummed along a song she'd wrote awhile back about Problems and started thinking up ways to rewrite it.

That's when she bumped into LSP wearing a cape. 

LSP gasped, snapping her eyes shut before opening them and rubbing her head.

"Oh, LAME, man, what the frack?!" Marcelline shouted.

"YOU'RE LUMPING IN MY WAY, LIKE OH MY GOD. I HAVE SOME MAJOR CRIME STUFFS TO FIGHT. GLOB, MARCELLINE!"

Lumpy floated away with her arms crossed, fuming. Marcelline watched her go, raising an eyebrow. THAT was a story for another day.


	7. PART SEVEN: epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is over, hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: it's a blessing that I do not own Adventure Time.

Back in the candy kingdom, the night progressed and everyone was settling down. 

Peppermint Butler shook out some small throw rugs and smiled to himself.

"We need to make a special trip to the Nightosphere with all this love in the air."

"But I don't know anyone from the Nightosphere except Marceline," Bubblegum explained, "and I thought we were all way over that by now." 

She looked concerned. Peppermint Butler snapped his fingers.

"I'll have to find a demon myself."

"Demon? What for?" Bubblegum narrowed her eyes. Peppermint Butler's eyes glowed.

"NOT for you, m'lady!" 

And they bickered and argued and what-have-you.

Ice King danced with Gunther in a Bubblegum wig and Finn broke through and threw the popcorn man at him. 

It seemed as though everything was right again in the land of Oooo.

That is, until shouts were heard from outside the castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GO WAY BACK WITH MARCELLINE'S DAD?!" Bubblegum shrieked. Peppermint Butler shouted back.

"I'M JUST SAYING I FEEL A LITTLE NOSTALGIC IS ALL."

The lesson here, kids, is that break ups are hard to get over but you can't change what's done.

You need to figure out how to be happy on your own and understand that everyone is human and no one should be forced to appease your happiness.

Other people have feelings too.

~fin~


End file.
